Conventionality is not Morality
by bluewind88
Summary: An AU 1913 story. Martha Jones begins a friendship with John Smith, which leads to something more. But the Family is still out there. What will happen with they are forced to face these perils together? What about when the Doctor must return?
1. The First Encounter

**A/N: Ok, so this is the first story I've decided to actually publish on after being a lurker for years, so yay! This is an AU story of "Human Nature" and "Family of Blood." I really love the episode and the fics I've found with a romance between John Smith and Martha, but I get so annoyed that they ignore the episode.**

**By the way, I do mention the book**_** Jane Eyre **_**(One of my favorite books) in this chapter, but you don't need to read it to get the references. At most, you should go to Sparknotes or Wikipedia. The title also comes from a quote in the book, but you don't really need to know that either. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Martha Jones knew she was a city girl. She loved listening to the constant clamoring, it made her feel safer as she slept in her flat and lulled her to sleep better than any lullaby. So when she had to go into hiding at the Farringham School for Boys in the English countryside in the year 1913, it was no surprise to her that she couldn't sleep. It was just too silent, too still in this place and Martha felt alone with just the thoughts in her head as she lay in the attic room where she shared with the other maids.

After seven sleepless nights, she decided enough was enough; she was going to take action against this insomnia. Martha crept out of the room and down the stairs, past the boys' dormitories, to the library. When she used to have the oh-so-rare sleepless night at home, she would revise her notes or read. She looked through the titles of books until one caught her eye. She smiled and grabbed it. She didn't want to disturb any of the boys (or get caught) by lighting a candle, so she crept further down the stairs into the kitchen.

After 45 minutes of loosing herself in her book, Martha started hearing a noise. It was faint at first, but it sounded like soft footsteps coming closer. Her heart started pounding. It could be a burglar, or one of the teachers, or worse- the Family. She slowly grabbed a skillet on the counter near her and slowly moved towards the door. The footsteps were getting louder and louder and Martha forgotten how to breath. The knob slowly turned, Martha held the skillet above her head, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. The door opened to reveal one Mr. John Smith.

"What the-" Mr. Smith gasped.

Martha lowered the skillet with a gasp of shock and relief. "M-Mr. Smith," she stuttered. "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"And me as well, Martha," stated Smith. "What, pray tell, are you doing up at this ungodly hour with an iron skillet?"

"I-I thought you were a burglar, Sir." She lowered her gaze and blushed from embarrassment.

"Really?" he lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "Well, I'm sure if a burglar, did get in, the school would be well protected with you keeping watch."

She gave a small smile and he smiled right back.

"May I ask what you're doing up, Sir?"

"Hm?" he said, clearly lost in his thoughts. "Oh, I was up grading papers, lost track of time." Martha shook her head at him. John Smith may not have been the Doctor, but he certainly inherited his absentmindedness.

"So I thought," he continued as he began to rummage through the cupboards. "A midnight snack might be just the thing before bed and- Ah-hah!" he cried out, looking as if he just found buried treasure. He reached in and pulled out a plate. "Leftover chocolate cake from the Headmaster's party." He brought the plate over to the table with two forks and handed one to her.

She hesitated, "I'm not sure if I should, Sir." She was still not used to the manners and the decorum of the era, but she knew a teacher and a housemaid sharing a dessert was certainly frowned upon.

He gave her a roguish smile that reminded her of the Doctor. "It's after hours, Ms. Jones. I'm sure you can excuse decorum for a little late-night indulgence. You're secret's safe with me."

_It seems he also inherited the Doctor's rebelliousness as well, _she thought as she took the fork. She took a large chunk of cake and placed it in her mouth. She closed her eyes as she slowly chewed, savoring the taste of chocolate. She had forgotten how good indulging was, especially in a time where extravagances are unattainable to her. She opened her eyes to find John Smith staring at her.

"That's really good," she said, smiling. He smiled back as they both proceeded to eat.

"You never answered my question, Martha," he said. "What are you doing up so late?"

She shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. I haven't been able to sleep all week. It's too…quiet."

"Miss the hustle and bustle of Good Old London Town, eh?"

She smirked, "I suppose I do. Anyway, I just came down here to do some reading. It always helped me sleep back home."

"And what are you reading?"

She pushed the book towards him. "Jane Eyre," she stated. "It's one of my favorites."

"Really? I wouldn't have pegged you for a Bronte fan."

She shrugged again, not really knowing how to interpret his comment.

"Well, why is it your favorite?'

The question startled her, she was getting used to being silent in this new time period. Now here was a person who wanted to know her thoughts and opinions and it was the last person she'd expect.

"You really want to know?" she asked.

"Of course, anything to get into a rigorous discussion of fine literature. I am a teacher after all."

"She took another bite of cake. "I guess it's a number of things. The way she's able to transport her readers into the scene, the beautiful love story between Mr. Rochester and Jane, the mystery of the spooky laughter in the attic." She smiled wistfully; happy to have at least _someone_ who was interested in her opinions. "But I think it's the character of Jane."

"How so?" he asked, sincerely interested in her views.

She took another bite of cake as she contemplated his question; "I guess it's because she's a true heroine to me, a woman with brains rather than beauty. She overcomes so much by using her head and following her heart."

There was a long pause in the room. She looked up to find Smith staring at her with an emotion she couldn't place.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Have I said something wrong?"

"No," he said a bit too loudly. "Not at all, it's just- you're not what I expected."

"Pardon?" His sudden strange behavior was confusing Martha.

He shook his head and smiled, "Nothing, that was a brilliant literary analysis, Miss Jones."

She smiled proudly, "Thank you, Sir."

They chatted for a bit more as the cake soon disappeared, and still they stayed talking a laughing. Two hours later, Martha gave a rather large yawn she tried to cover up with her hand.

Mr. Smith spotted it right away. I do believe that is you're cue, Miss Jones," he smirked. "Come on, off to bed with you."

They both stood up and looked at each other. "Thank you, Mr. Smith for the conversation and the cake."

Smith smiled that roguish smile again, "It's after hours, Miss Jones, you may call me John."

"Alright then, goodnight…John." She stuck out her hand to him and he chuckled as his held it in a very warm handshake.

"Goodnight…Martha."

She gave him one last look as she left the room and snuck back up the stairs. As she climbed back into bed, she was still smiling, feeling as if she just made a new friend.


	2. The Second Encounter

**A/N: Ok, sorry it took me so long to update, my life has been a bit crazy, but it's slowing down now. Thank you for all the reviews and the story alerts and favoring! I love all the positive response.**

**So the first few chapters are going to be a little slow. I really wanted to give them a basis for a relationship. If you haven't guessed now, I'm an English major with a love for English lit.**

Disclaimer: I own zilch, nada, zip.

Martha loved her afternoons off, the days where she could go and visit the TARDIS. She used it as a symbol of hope, a reminder that she was not a part of this place. She was Martha Jones, medical student, modern woman from 2007, and traveler of the stars. She sat there and stroke the console, it was much darker than it usually was, or was it the Doctor who gave it its glow with his manic energy and wide smile. Without him the place just seemed empty.

It had been a few days since she saw John Smith in the kitchen. Ever since then they had played the same roles: she was his housemaid and he was her employer, but something had changed. He seemed to smile at her more and ask her things like, "How are you today, Martha?" and "Do you think it's going to rain today?" Once he asked her if he should read Tennyson or Blake to the boys. She said Tennyson; the poem "Ulysses" reminded her of the Doctor.

Something about that night made her take pause because with him she became Martha Jones, the Woman instead of Martha Jones, the Maid. She shook her head. _Now isn't the time to get attached, _she thought. _I just have to protect the Doctor and then I can go home._

She knew she had to get back to the school soon, so she gave the console one last stroke before gathering her things and locking the door.

Jenny needed her bike this afternoon, so Martha decided to take the long walk. It was a beautiful fall day, so she wandered around, not really going anywhere. She was almost twirling as she looked up at the sky in between the branches.

"Martha?" she heard some call. She turned and saw Mr. Smith walking up to her.

"Martha Jones, like a tree nymph fallen from the branches."

"Hello Mr. Smith.'

He raised an eyebrow to her, "It's after hours,"

She smiled, "Hello John."

"Hello, Martha, what brings you out here?"

"Had to go visit an old friend of a friend. I promised him I'd take care of her so I visit whenever I can. I was just walking back to the school."

"Do you mind if I walked with you. I came out to get some air and I- well- I seem to have-"

"You got lost, didn't you?"

He blushed, "It would appear so."

She shook her head at him in disbelief, "Well then, it's a good thing one of us knows where we're going."

They started to walk together in silence, both of them not really sure what to say next.

"How are you sleeping these days, Martha?" John asked.

"Oh," she said, startled. "Fine, no problems since that night."

" Well…good."

Martha took a good look at him. He clothes were wrinkled, his hair was looking similar to the Doctor's, and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"You still seem to be loosing sleep, John," she states. "Still grading papers?"

He gives a little chuckle, "No, nothing like that," he says tentatively. "I keep having these…dreams, and I wake up wanting to write them down before I forget."

"So what are they about, these dreams?"

He looked at her, unsure if he really wanted her to know.

"Come on," she said encouragingly. "You listened to all my ranting and raving, it's the least I can do."

"Well…they're quite…strange,"

"Dreams often are," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, so you're being Dr. Freud now?" he joked.

She gave a cheeky grin, "Well if the bifocals fit…"

They both laughed.

"So, come on, this dream."

"Right, the dream. Well, I'm some sort of traveler, but instead of traveling the world, I travel through time and space in a little blue box that's not really little."

Martha's eyes went wide, but he didn't seem to notice.

"And I'm not completely human, I call myself a Time Lord and I have two hearts, for some strange reason. I also call myself The Doctor, I mean, what kind of a name is that?"

Martha couldn't bring herself to speak; she had a stream of questions flitting through her mind. _He has the Doctor's memories, does that means he's coming back? Does it mean the family is going to find us? What if he realizes they're not really dreams?_

"So what is your diagnosis, Dr. Freud?" he asked, bringing her out of her questioning. His smile at her made her forget her trouble all together.

"No idea," she smirked. "But it would make a brilliant adventure story."

"That's what I thought, so I began to write it down." He took a book out of his jacket; the title was Journal of Impossible Things. "I've even started illustrating it."

She recognized some of the illustrations of the TARDIS and the Judoon, but there were a few she didn't recognize from other adventures, probably with other companions. _Probably with Rose_, she thought with a twinge of jealousy, and kicked herself soon after. She knew she couldn't make the Doctor to love her more than she could make rain fall, and she had to accept that.

She wondered what the Doctor would think of her friendship with John. Would he consider it a way for her to protect him, or would he think she was getting too close?

"You're a good artist," she said after looking for a while.

He beamed at her, "You think so?"

"Definitely, I can't draw like this, but I do wonderful stick figures."

He laughed, "I'm sure you do. Thank you for the complement."

"You're welcome."

They smiled at each other again and Martha noticed that unreadable look in his eyes. They looked back at the path and saw the school looming towards them. They finished the rest of the walk in silence, knowing they had to go back to their roles of teacher and housemaid very soon.

When they reached the gate, John took her hand, "Thank you, Martha, for helping me find my way."

"My pleasure, John," she said as she shook it.

They both walked in opposite directions and Martha felt a little happier, but even more confused about her relationship with John Smith.

**Well, there you have it. By the way, I used a line from one of my favorite musicals. If you guess which one, you will be totally awesome in my book.**


	3. The third encounter

**Sorry for the delay again, I got a huge case of laziness and writer's block at the same time. I don't think this chapter is my best, but I'll let you folks be the judge of that. Also, the drink they have is completely made up since I couldn't find anything about alcoholic beverages in the 1900s. I kept getting stuff on prohibition.  
**

Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, I wouldn't be working in a supermarket now.

It was unusually chilly for a September night, but the town pub was in full swing as workers and teachers alike gathered together for a nightly drink after a long day's work. Right outside the pub, Martha sat gazing at the stars. To her, they never seemed so close and so far at the same time. She had seen and done so much, more than anyone could ever dream, but now she was stuck in this time and this place. She missed her family, missed her life, and missed the Doctor. She was tired of being invisible and degraded while she knew she was so much more than a maid.

"One month down, two to go," she sighed. The only bright spot in her life was John. She _liked _him, and she liked spending time with him. The best part her day was always when she brought his breakfast in the morning. No matter how tired or upset she was, he always seemed to make her smile. Martha sighed; she knew if she didn't keep her feelings in check, she would go too far. She knew interracial relationships were frowned upon in this time, so it was a no-brainer that interracial friendships were not accepted as well. But she knew she didn't care, John and the TARDIS were the only reminders of her old life, and she would keep them as close as she can.

"Evening Martha," a voice interrupts her thoughts. She looks up and smiles.

"Good evening, John," she says. "How have you been?"

"Oh, fine," he replied. "And you?"

Martha pasted a large smile and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm very well, thank you."

John gave her a knowing glance, "You're not a very good liar, Martha."

Her smile faltered as she looked away from his gaze, "I'm not?"

He shook his head, "You're eyes give you away too easily." He lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. "I can see everything you feel in your eyes."

She shivered, knowing it had nothing to do with the cold weather.

"Listen," he said. "I would like to do the honor of buying you a drink and then we can talk about what's bothering you. Sound good."

She gave him a true smile and nodded at him. He went inside the pub and soon brought them out two cups of something warm.

"Here we are," he placed the drink in her hand. Martha took a long sip. She didn't exactly know what it was, but she could feel the alcohol burning down her throat.

"So what is the matter?"

She shrugged, "Just homesick, I guess."

"Oh," he gave her a look of concern. "Is it hard for you, being away from them for so long? I mean, first Nottingham and now here?"

She almost snorted when he said _Nottingham_, she knew he had fake memories in his head of her as his family's housemaid, but she also knew they didn't truly know each other until three weeks ago, when he startled her in the kitchen.

"Some days are better than others," she replied.

"I'm sorry that you have to be so far away from them."

She gave him a sad smile, "It's alright. I'm…I'm glad I'm here with you."

He smiled back, "I'm glad you're here too."

They soon decided to walk back to the school together. Martha crossed her arms to shield herself from the cold. John took his coat and placed it around her shoulders. "Here, don't want you to catch a cold."

She held the jacket closer to herself and felt his heat surround her. It smelled like peppermint and paper and just _John_, "Thank you."

She placed a hand in his pockets and took out a watch, his _other_ watch. She opened it up and looked at the time, it was after midnight.

"Ugh," she cried. "I've missed curfew. Mrs. Harper's going to kill me." Mrs. Harper was the housekeeper and had a grudge against Martha, mainly because she was black.

Don't worry, we'll sneak through the kitchen, and if she gives you any guff just tell her that I detained you for a special project. I'll back you up. She won't bother you about that, she finds me quite charming," He gave her a wink.

She laughed, "I'm sure she does."

They both entered the kitchen quietly and walked up the stairs. At the top, they looked at each other.

"I had a good time tonight," she whispered.

"Me too," he replied.

"Well-goodnight John."

"Goodnight Martha."

They both went their separate ways; she went left towards the staircase to servant's quarter and he went right towards the teacher's wing.

She was halfway up the stairs when she realized she still had his jacket. She took it off her shoulders and folded it over her arm as she went back down. She saw him coming towards her as she opened the door to the hall.

"Forget something?" she smirked.

"Yes," he said simply. He walked right up to her, hooked his hand around the back of her head and caught her lips in an intense kiss.

Martha was too shocked to even move, but as she felt his warm lips on hers, she felt herself kissing back. She placed her hands on his chest and felt that one heart pounding, for her.

They were both breathless when they pulled away. "I-" she replied, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything else.

"Goodnight Martha," he took his coat from her and walked back towards his room.

Martha sighed and turned to walk back up the stairs. She knew sleep would not come to her tonight.

**Yay, they kissed! Please review!**


	4. Confession

**Hello again, I'm back with another chapter. This one is my longest one yet! I know I'm flirting with a dangerous line with this chapter because it's a bit on the steamy side, but I think it's not too bad. If anyone thinks it's too much, please let me know.**

The next few days were rough for Martha. She tried to ignore John as much as she could. She'd bring his breakfast while he was still sleeping. When he walked down the halls, she would turn the other way. She knew she had to talk with him eventually, but she needed to get her thoughts together before she did. She was confused. Was she falling in love with John Smith? Did she truly have feelings for him or was it because he was part of the Doctor? And the Doctor, _oh God, _would this be like taking advantage of him? Would he disapprove?

Martha would sit in the TARDIS for hours and listen to the instructions he gave her over and over again. He never mentioned falling in love, and he certainly didn't mention her loving him in return. She was alone again to mull over her own thoughts and feelings.

* * *

John knew Martha was ignoring him. He should have expected it from her after his inappropriate behavior, but it still hurt him just the same. He didn't mean to kiss her, but she looked so beautiful that night and he knew he had to take an opportunity, and it was truly the right opportunity to take. He knew it was wrong to be with her, but, frankly, John didn't care. All that mattered was her, and society could go hang itself for all he cared.

He was brought out of his musings by a knock at the door. He opened it to find one of the maids at the door, the shorter one.

"Afternoon, Sir," she said with a little curtsy. "I've come to collect the laundry.

"Ah, yes, of course," he let her inside. "Jenny, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're friends with Martha Jones, right?"

She gave him a confused look, not being used to employers asking questions on the relationships of employees. "Yes, Sir."

John knew he had to follow up the conversation but he couldn't let an opportunity pass him by, so he started scribbling out a note.

"Tell me," he said. "How is she adjusting to things here?" Trying to sound like a concerned employer.

"Fine, I think," she said. "Course, she's a bit…unusual, but she seems to be taking to the life here."

She hesitated.

"She does seem rather sad lately."

"Sad?"

"Yes, Sir. Like she's confused and she doesn't know what to trust anymore. Like she's lost."

She looked up at John and blushed, "I'm sorry, Sir, my tongue always gets ahead of me head."

He shook his head at her. "Not at all, I'm the one who asked."

He took the note and stuffed it into an envelope and put the school's address on the front. He than walked over to Jenny, "Could you give this to Martha," he placed the letter into her hand. "It's a letter from her family, might cheer her up."

Jenny gave a large smile, "Of course, Sir."

She gathered the rest of the clothes and left. John sat back down. It was only a matter of time before he spoke with Martha Jones again.

* * *

Martha had just gotten back with her visit with the TARDIS when Jenny came up and handed her a letter.

"Letter from your family, love. Mr. Smith handed it to me."

Martha's eyes widened but she smiled and played it off as a look of pleasant surprise. She knew full well it was impossible for her family to contact her.

She opened the letter.

_Martha,_

_Meet me in my room tonight. Please._

_JS_

Martha spent the rest of the day with the letter in her pocket. She knew she couldn't go on like this with him, but seeing him might make things more complicated. _I'll have to talk to him, _she thought. _At least to end this so I can go back to guarding the Doctor._

That night, Martha snuck out of the bedroom and quietly made her way down the stairs.

She got to the end of the hallway and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Martha opened the door to find John standing in front of his desk, "Hello," he said softly.  
"I hoped you would come."

She closed the door and leaned on it, unsure of where she stood with him. "We need to talk."

"True," he said. "You've been ignoring me."

She looked down at her feet, "No, I haven't."

"Martha," he sounded concerned. "You know you can't lie to me."

She looked at him, the tears threatening to spill out of the corners of her eyes. "Fine, I'm ignoring you. But only because you're confusing me."

"I know," he said. "It was unsuitable for me to kiss you."

"Yes it was."

"But I'm not sorry I did it."

Martha was stunned, "You…what?"

"I'm not sorry," he repeated. "Because I wanted to kiss you. I still do."

"You shouldn't want to kiss me."

"Why not?"

"Because…it's wrong." _In more ways than you could ever know_, she thought.

"I know it's not…conventional, but I realized conventionality is overrated."

He started walk toward her, "There's something between us, something strong, and you know it."

She said nothing as he lifted a hand under her chin and made her look at him. They both just looked at each other for what seemed like ages.

"We could get fired for this," she finally said.

"We'll be gone in two months anyway."

"People will talk."

"There will always be talk if there are people."

"You don't care what they'll say about you? About us?"

He moved his hand from under her chin to caress her cheek, "All I care about is you, Martha."

She didn't know how to respond to that.

"Listen," he said. "If you look me in the eye and tell me right now that you don't have feelings for me, I'll pretend the kiss never happened and we'll go on as before."

"Promise?"

He held his right hand over his heart and raised his left. "I swear."

Martha took a deep breath, "I-," the words wouldn't come.

She took another deep breath, "I-"

She knew this was the right thing to do. Any relationship with him would be so, so wrong. But she kept looking into his eyes, with seemed to be looking straight into her soul, and she couldn't deny it anymore. She knew she felt for him just as strongly as he felt for her. He looked like the Doctor, but the feelings for him where completely different. They where more real, deeper emotions than she ever thought she could have for another person, especially in such a short time.

"I can't," she said as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

He leaned in and kissed her with a passion she didn't know he possessed. He placed his hands on her waist while she wrapped his shoulders in her arms. She soon became daring and licked his lips. He soon gave her entrance and she moaned as their tongues danced together. That alone unraveled him.

He picked her up by her waist and she wrapped her legs around him. He was slightly surprised by her forwardness but he was too enamored with her sweet kisses that tasted like chocolate cake and lavender and just _her_.

They pulled apart panting and looked into each other's eyes, both asking and granting permission.

He gave her a soft kiss bellow her ear, along her jaw line, and down her neck. He started to unbutton the back of her nightgown as she unbuttoned his shirt. Both caressing the bits of skin they revealed. They removed the clothes from their shoulders and he lowered her onto her back.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her.

She smiled and gave him a long kiss, "More sure than anything."

The rest was a blur. There was heat mixed with passion, touching mixed with kissing. There were sighs and moans. There was pleasure flowing through both of them in waves, making their breath quicken and their hearts pound. It mounted into something magnificent, and beautiful, and new.

As their bodies finally relaxed into peace, John kissed her shoulder. She smiled at him, feeling happier than she had in ages.

He opened his mouth, "Martha I-"

"Shhh, don't speak."

He wrapped his arms around her like a blanket and they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Please review! They keep me going!**


End file.
